MENTIRAS
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Cuántas veces se podrán decir a si mismos que todo esta bien, cuánto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta de lo lastimados que están. Existen perdidas que jamás serán reparadas, eso fue algo que nunca entendieron Carla y Stanley. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**MENTIRAS**

 _Las mentiras piadosas no son mas que anestesia para el alma._

Anónimo

Aquella no era la cama más cómoda, ni mucho menos el lugar más hermoso del vecindario, y aunque la cena había resultado ser bastante austera él la consideraba deliciosa, fue hecha por sus manos, por el amor que sentían. Repasaba mentalmente las cuentas, no era mucho lo que ganaba en el taller mecánico pero serviría para pasar el mes y comprar unas cuantas cosas, debían de prepararse cuatro meses pasarían más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

La miro en silencio mientras dormía, estaba cansada, agotada y sin embargo seguía luciendo perfecta, comenzó a quejarse un poco, pero él la conocía a la perfección, puso su mano sobre el vientre de la joven mujer y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Vamos pequeño deja dormir mamá – decía con una dulce y suave voz.

Seguía con el suave masaje hasta que ella dejaba de moverse, mas no quitaba su mano, eso también lo relajaba. Sintió un leve movimiento su corazón se aceleró, ahí estaba su hijo diciéndole hola, en ese momento fue el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, claro si es que a los 18 años se le podía considerar un hombre.

En efecto existía muchas preocupaciones en su cabeza, sobre todas las financieras, ella seguía trabajando en una pequeña tienda, eso le permitía también aportar algo al hogar y no descuidar el propio. Sin embargo cuando ambos pensaban en su hijo todos los problemas parecían desaparecer, los dos deseaban a ese pequeño con todo su corazón.

-Espero que tenga tus ojos –decía ella mirando el techo de ese pequeño departamento recostada en su cama.

-Ojala tenga tu nariz –respondió él, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-¿Qué quieres que sea? –le preguntó ella.

-Una niña, mmm un niño. ¡Mejor gemelos! –dijo él riendo.

-¿Tú qué quieres que sea? –ahora la miraba.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz -respondió acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

-¡Claro que lo será! De eso me encargo yo –y la besó.

Feliz, su pequeña familia sería feliz después de todo ese era su trabajo, con ese pensamiento también se quedó dormido. Lo despertó el dulce olor del desayuno, y la luz que comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, se estiró un poco, se rascó la cabeza y fue directo a la cocina, ahí estaba ella, cantando una tonta canción de esas que suelen ser pegadizas pero de la cuales nunca recuerdas su nombre.

-Buenos días nena –dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Ahhh, me asustas –dijo riendo.

-Alguien te ha dicho que te vez preciosa con delantal –le decía pícaramente.

-Si –él puso cierta cara de desconcierto –Bobo, el que me lo dice todas las mañanas eres tú. Basta de tanta charla, toma una ducha mientras termino el desayuno.

-OK Nena, pero ya sabes que no puedo iniciar el día sin un beso – moría de risa cuando ponía esa ridícula cara de pato.

-Bien –dejo espátula a un lado y lo beso tiernamente.

-Dios como te amo –dijo el chico cuando rompieron el beso.

-Yo te amo mucho más –respondió ella –pero ya vete a bañar o se nos hará tarde.

Comieron tranquilamente, esos sencillos hot cakes le parecieron lo más glorioso que habían probado sus labios, él siempre alababa su comida, ella respondía que lo decía porque estaba siendo adulador. Los dos se alistaron y se fueron caminando, era lo bueno de ese barrio sus trabajos quedaban cerca, la dejo frente a la tienda y se despidió.

-Cuídate mucho –le decía sonriendo –ahhh y no olvides que te amo. Y tu jovencito no molestes a mamá, cuando nazcas ya tendrás mucho tiempo.

-Por Dios Stanley –ahora ella reía – no creo que deje hacerlo, cada vez se mueve más.

-Carla el bebé debe aprender a seguir los consejos de su padre –su tono pretendía ser serio.

-Tienes razón, bueno mi amor nos vemos por la tarde. Te amo – lo volvió a besar y entro a su trabajo.

Siguió con su ruta, el taller mecánico estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, silbaba la misma tonta canción que cantaba Carla, es que se sentía tan feliz, en unos poco meses tu hijo estaría en sus brazos, por fin lo conocería. Pero no se engañaba sabía que no todo estaba bien, ni con la familia de ella y mucho menos la de él, pero todos se podían ir al carajo, ahora Stan tenía su propia hogar.

Carla tenía mucho tiempo gustándole, nunca imagino tener una posibilidad real con ella, y después paso lo del ladrón en el cine, un beso en la mejilla y todo cambio. Ahora eran amigos, compartían clases y descansos, fue ella quien lo animo a seguir con las clases de boxeo, a mejorar sus notas, ella lo hacía desear ser mejor. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban en su primera cita, es más todavía no estaba seguro de dónde sacó el coraje para invitarla, y lo mejor del mundo Carla había dicho que sí. Su primer beso en el Túnel de Amor después de que aceptara ser su novia era algo que jamás olvidaría, lo meses a su lado que después se convirtieron en dos años, él lucía un tanto diferente y sin embargo para Stan ella seguía pareciendo perfecta.

Si tan perfecta como esa tarde de verano, juegos artificiales dibujando flores efímeras en el cielo, iluminando su rostro, esa inconfundible sonrisa, su cabello que se movía la ritmo de la brisa del océano, el fino vestido de tirantes que dejaba a la vista sus morenos hombros. El sentir como un ligero choque eléctrico subía por su cuerpo con el simple roce de sus manos, alejados en la bahía sobre el cofre del Diablo. No hubo muchas palabras sólo basto con que sus ojos se encontraran para unir sus labios, comenzar con un beso sencillo que desató lo incontenible, las manos de Stanley recorrieron su cuerpo, probaron cada centímetro de su piel, trazando con sus dedos cada curva, se impregno de todas las sensaciones producidas, de los sonidos, de la temperatura elevada, del intenso olor a flores que Carla emanaba. Recordó el sonrojó en las mejillas de la morena, el cómo susurraba jadeante su nombre e incluso recordó su nerviosismo, el cual desapareció cuando fueron uno, Stan era tan feliz su primera vez fue con alguien a quien él amaba, y Carla le había dado su virginidad.

Después de ese hermoso encuentro no hubo vuelta atrás, algunas noches los preservativos se quedaron en la guantera o la mesa de junto a la cama, un par de idiotas adolescentes que creyeron que al vivir su amor nos los alcanzaría la realidad.

La última semana de verano comenzaba, la presión de su padre aumentaba, él debía de hacer algo de su vida, a veces le era tan difícil vivir siempre comparado con Stanford, no es que Stanley creyera ser un bueno para nada, simplemente él deseaba otras cosas, le gustaba detenerse a mirar las cosas, disfrutarlas por sencillas que fueran, él quería vivir a su ritmo. Carla trabajaría un año, deseaba ser enfermera, pero en su familia tan tradicionalista no era común que una mujer estudiara más allá de la preparatoria, en eso siempre coincidieron sus familias al parecer no los entendía del todo.

El teléfono sonó, timbró varias veces, su padre leía el periódico, su madre lavaba los trastes de la cena, Ford trabajando en alguno de sus proyectos, Stan contestó, escucho su voz rota, era obvio que había estado llorando, le dijo que era necesario que se vieran, lo esperaría en su lugar favorito el viejo mirador del muelle. Salió con rapidez, su corazón se sentía oprimido, un presentimiento se asentaba en su pecho.

La espero unos minutos, estaba tan preocupado, la vio doblar la calle, quiso correr hasta ella pero sus piernas no respondieron. Parecía pequeña y tan frágil, llego a hasta Stanley le sonrió y después hundió la cabeza en el pecho del castaño y comenzó a llorar. Stan la abrazo, la contuvo, no dijo nada, únicamente la dejo desahogarse.

-¿Qué sucede "Hotpants"? –dijo levantándole la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara.

-Stan… -decía entre sollozos- estoy embarazada.

Embarazada, aquello tenía que ser una broma, ahora sí que lo había arruinado, qué carajos se suponía que haría con un hijo.

-¿Estas segura? –le preguntó.

-Sí, me hice varias pruebas caseras y… -hablaba dudosa –se lo dije a mi hermana Mary. Ella me llevo al doctor, hoy mismo me dio los resultados. ¡Por Dios Stan! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora de nuevo lloraba.

Entre las lágrimas de Carla encontró el miedo y la duda, sus ojos le suplicaban una respuesta. Dolía tanto verla así, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que harían.

-Todo estará bien –primera mentira, Stan no estaba seguro de nada pero mentirle para que no se preocupara no era algo malo.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Carla le creyó, le creería todas las mentiras del mundo.

-Sí, después de todo yo te amo Carla. ¡Carajo seremos padres! – la levanto y ahora reía -¡Voy ser papá!

Siguieron riendo por un rato, hablando de cosas sin sentido, de lo hermosa que se vería con su barriga de nueva mamá, y por supuesto Stan estaría con ella todos los días, y amaría a ese niño con todo su ser.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres? –por un momento reino el silencio.

-No lo sé, no creo que el viejo Filbrick lo tome muy bien –era hora de pensar, no solo de dejarse llevar por la efímera felicidad.

-En cuanto mi padre se entere me echará de la casa, estoy segura de eso–dijo Carla.

-Dame tres semanas –le respondió Stan –en tres semanas abre conseguido un trabajo y un lugar donde vivamos juntos. Le sonrió –en tres semanas le diremos a nuestros padres, de esa manera no importa lo que pase iniciaremos nuestra familia.

De nuevo dejaba escapar unas lágrimas, sabía que no se equivocó, Stanley era el hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

-Gracias Stan no sé qué haría sin ti –una vez más se refugiaba en el pecho del castaño.

-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ustedes –le respondió sonriendo. Ahora Carla era un ustedes.

Tres semanas que parecieron un jodido infierno, saliendo de su casa recorría todo Jersey en busca de un empleo, su padre no se opuso por el contrario se alegró de que por fin dejaría de ser un "bueno para nada", Stan podía soportar las palabras de su padre, lo haría por Carla y por su hijo.

Lo había conseguido, era como ayudante en un taller mecánico, él sabía varias cosas después de todo era Stan quien reparaba al Diablo, vendió todo aquello que tenia de valor, Carla de dio algunas de sus joyas, ella también había encontrado un trabajo sencillo con una vieja amiga de su hermana. Ella también se las pasaba difícil, escondía todos su malestares, sus nauseas matutinas, además de su infinito deseo de tejerle ropa a su hijo. Consiguieron un pequeño departamento, nada extraordinario, una habitación, sala comedor, un baño y una pequeña cocina, cuando pagaron el primer mes de renta así como el deposito, ambos se quedaron sentados en el piso, estaba vacío, sin embargo pronto albergaba todas sus ilusiones y los dos pudieron vislumbrar a un pequeño corriendo por todo el lugar.

Stanley suspiro, no es que el supiera mucho de la vida, no, en realidad ignoraba la gran mayoría. Muchos en sus misma situación se hubieran hecho a un lado, pero para él esto no le causaba miedo, por el contrario sentía que todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Carla –dijo con voz rasposa –Carla, yo te amo como a nadie. No me imagino pasando el resto me vida con alguien más. Busco en su bolsillo, tal vez nunca imagino que sería de esa manera, y menos en esas circunstancias, pero se alegraba de que sucediera.

-Carla McCorkle –se hincó -¿Te casarías conmigo?

El corazón de Carla latía fuertemente lleno de felicidad, seguía sentada en el piso. Esa escena no se acercaba para nada a sus infantiles fantasías, era mucho mejor, para ella resulto ser perfecto.

-¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que quiero! –dijo llorando.

El anillo era sencillo, de plata, Stanley lo compro con lo ahorrado de sus horas extras. Sintió que era muy poco para ella, pensó que en cuanto pudiera lo cambiaría por algo mejor. Se abrazaron y besaron por unos minutos, después se llenaron de ilusiones y esperanzas, de lo que serían sus vidas juntos. Los dos acordaron que se casarían cuando estuvieran estables, no importaba el tiempo necesario, al fin y al cabo ellos eran felices.

Él miró su reloj, empezó a sentirse nervioso, ese mismo día hablarían con sus padres. Carla estaba por cumplir tres meses de embarazo, mientras más pasara el tiempo no podrían seguir ocultándolo.

Decidieron que irían primero con los padres de Carla, ella siempre se llevo bien con su hermana Mary, tal vez porque era la mayor y había criado a la morena más como a una hija que a una hermana. Por eso le confió lo ocurrido con Stanley, la regañó, claro que no aprobaba lo sucedido, pero la quería, y eso bastaba para ayudarla. Entre las dos acomodaron dos sencillas maletas, ambas conocían a sus padres, sabían como terminaría eso, extrañaría a sus hermanos menores, pero ahora tenía a alguien más valioso creciendo en su vientre.

Llegaron a la casa de los McCorkle cerca de la cinco de la tarde, esa era la hora en la su padre ya había regresado de la vieja fabrica donde trabajaba, y su madre como fiel esposa le estaría haciendo compañía. Cuando entraron el Señor Nicholas veía el partido de beisbol, la Señora Anny comenzaba a preparar la cena, a los dos les agradaba el novio de su hija, pensaban que era muchacho.

Stan se quedo con el Señor McCorkle hablando del juego, mientras que Carla fue por su madre a las cocina, una vez reunidos los cuatro comenzó a sentirse una extraña tensión en la sala de estar.

-Señores McCorkle tengo que hablar con ustedes –maldita sea si que sonaba nervioso.

-¿Qué paso muchacho? –dijo el viejo hombre de Jersey.

-Bueno, Carla y yo tenemos un tiempo de salir juntos…mmm… y hemos decido casarnos –lo dijo.

-No creen que es muy pronto –decía la Señora Anny, si bien sabía lo mucho que su hija quería a Stan no dejaba de parecerle apresurado –todavía no terminan la preparatoria. Es muy lindo que quieran casarse, pero esa es una gran responsabilidad.

-Mami, Stan y yo "necesitamos" casarnos –dijo Carla mirando al piso y sujetando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

"Necesitamos", esa fue la palabra que lo develo todo. El señor Nicholas se levanto de su asiento, sujetó del cuello de la camisa a Stanley.

-¡Así que la embarazaste! ¡Hijo de puta! –resistió el puñetazo que vino con esa afirmación.

-¿Carla eso es cierto? –le pregunto su madre.

-Si –fue su respuesta.

Su madre le dio una bofetada, ella hubiera deseado llorar pero no lo haría, eso significaría que hizo mal, y ese niño no podía ser nada malo no al menos para ella.

-Carla, ¡Por Dios no te educamos de esa manera! ¿Cuánto tienes? – le cuestiono su mamá.

-Tres meses –le respondió.

La discusión continuó por un rato más, Carla perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que su padre la llamo "PUTA", Stanley se contuvo de golpear al padre de Carla cuando este la llamaba así, sólo sería empeorar las cosas, la morena escuchó como su madre también se culpaba a ella misma, pero que ninguno los oía. Les frustraba que ninguno intentara comprenderlos, Stan le decía al Señor Nicholas que le respondería a su hija, que ser haría cargo de ella y de su hijo, pero a esas alturas ninguna palabra era escuchada. Sucedió lo que ella esperaba, la echaron, no podían tener en su casa a alguien que los había deshonrado, Carla fue por sus maletas, les dijo adiós a sus padres más ninguno respondió.

Comenzaba a oscurecer sin embargo todavía tenían una casa que visitar, Carla lloro en silencio todo el recorrido, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente pero Stan se prometió a si mismo no dejarla ni un momento sola.

Llegaron, se estaciono enfrente, él esa misma mañana guardo sus maletas en la cajuela. Stan también conocía muy bien a su familia sobre todo a su padre, entraron por la puerta trasera. Maud y Ford bebían un té en la cocina.

-Hola chicos –saludo su madre -¿qué lo trae por acá?

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Stan, su madre se sorprendió ante la seriedad de su hijo.

-Por favor vamos a la sala con papá –caminó sin soltar la mano de Carla.

Una vez lo cinco en la sala, Stanley tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Como no existen las palabras para hacer esto lo diré francamente y sin rodeos –el viejo Filbrick levantó la ceja al escuchar su frase en los labios de su hijo.

-Carla esta embarazada y nos iremos a vivir juntos –se escucho el ruido de una taza rompiéndose al caer al piso.

-¿Qué dijiste Stanley? –preguntaba su madre intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos.

-Carla tiene tres meses de embarazo y vamos a vivir juntos –esta vez al final de la frase sentía que se le acaba n las fuerzas.

-¡Por Dios Stanley! –Decía su madre tapándose la boca. -¿Pero de qué van a vivir y dónde? ¿Los padres de Carla lo saben? ¡Hijo esto no es un juego!

-Los padres de Carla lo saben, tengo un trabajo y Carla también, no es mucho pero por ahora nos alcanzara –pareciera que tenían todo solucionado.

-¡ERES MÁS ESTÚPIDO DE LO QUE PARECES! –Por fin rompió el silencio su padre. – Idiota, cabeza hueca, crees que con tu patético sueldo de ayudante de mecánico podrás mantener una familia, las cuentas de la casa, el medico, la renta, los gasto del niño. ¿Piensas que lo que hicieron está bien? ¡Arruinaste tu vida! Y todo porque no pudiste permanecer con los pantalones puestos –Stanley lo esperaba, respiró profundo e intento tranquilizarse.

-Jamás he dicho que hicimos bien. Pero lo que paso no lo podemos cambiar. Sé que esto no es un juego, que tampoco será sencillo, sin embargo tú me enseñaste que un hombre responde ante su errores y eso es lo que voy a hacer –le respondió a su padre.

-¿Crees que eres un hombre sólo porque que cogiste a alguien? Stanley, Stanley, pero qué tan imbécil puedes ser, nunca has hecho algo bueno con tu vida, eres un fracasado que ahora ni la preparatoria terminaras. Pensé que algo bueno tenías cuando te hiciste novio de "esta", pero ahora ya veo porque sale contigo, ¿estás seguro siquiera si es tu hijo? –Filbrick cruzó la raya.

Carla y Ford lo detenían, la furia de Stan se le escapaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear el rostro de su idiota padre. Cómo se atrevía a decir eso, Carla era madre de su hijo y la persona a quien más amaba, le costaba creer que Filbrick fuera semejante cretino.

-Señor Pines –hablaba Carla que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, pese a el miedo que le generaba el padre su novio –no es mucho lo que puedo decir a mi favor, es más está misma tarde perdí la cuenta de las veces que mi propio padre me llamo _PUTA._ Pero es necesario que usted sepa que Stan es un chico maravilloso, es noble, cariñoso, responsable, divertido, además que continuó en el box porque le gustaba que lo viera pelear, que mejoro sus notas a pesar de que nunca serían tan buenas como las de Ford, que todos sus trabajos de medio tiempo los realizó para que usted no lo creyera que era un bueno para nada. Stanley a hecho muchas cosas pensando en su padre, con la esperanza de que usted estuviera orgullos de él, y si no es capaz de ver todo lo que a hecho y puede hacer su hijo es porque usted… ¡ES UN ENORME IMBÉCIL! – los cuatro Pines voltearon sorprendidos. El rostro de Filbrick Pines se cubrió de rojo, y lo más divertido fue que no supo que decir.

-Vámonos Carla –sujetó la mano de su chica y salieron de la casa.

Su nuevo hogar estaba a unos cuarenta minutos de su viejo barrio, por unos momentos ninguno dijo nada, por ahora únicamente tenían una vieja parrilla eléctrica, una colchoneta con unas cuantas cobijas y algunos artículos personales, con eso tendrían comenzar su nuevo vida.

Stan comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, se arqueaba de dolor que le causaban sus propias carcajadas, unas cuantas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

-Es… que… es…que –decía intentando controlarse –es que no puedo creer que lo llamaras _IMBÉCIL._

Ahora Carla también reía, ni ella sabía porque se atrevió a llamarlo de esa manera aunque sin duda lo merecía.

-Su rostro… -Stan seguía riendo –creí que le estallaría mi cabeza.

-Nadie molesta a mi chico –decía Carla rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, para después comenzar a darle unos pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

-Te amo Carla –le susurró al oído.

-Yo te amo más Stan –le respondió.

La hizo suya una vez más, no es que alguno supiera mucho del sexo, no por el contrario eran un par de inexpertos, pero se aventuraban a conocer un poco más de cada uno juntos. Se acostaron en su improvisada cama, Stanley continuo con los besos, ahora más apasionados, jugaba con su lengua, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, deteniéndose únicamente para decir te amo. Carla deslizó sus manos por debajo de la playera, acariciaba su espalda, su pecho, podía sentir como la temperatura de Stan se elevaba, y poco a poco le quito esa prenda. Le gustaba tanto, le fascinaba, no se hartaba de verlo, de sentirlo, de olerlo, de estar con él, su corazón latía frenético al verlo así frente a ella. Stan se detuvo por un instante, la vio a través de la tenue luz que se filtraba de los faroles de la calle, su piel morena, su larga y oscura cabellera, sus delicados labios, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su pecho que se le elevaba pausadamente con cada respiración. Acariciaba las piernas de Carla, que ahora se encontraban alrededor de su cintura, y mientras las manos de Stanley subían el vestido que ella traía también lo hacia, escalando por su anchas caderas, su ligero vientre, su abundante pecho para al fin terminar a un lado de ella. Desabrochó el sencillo bra, después lentamente le quito la ropa interior, el rostro de Carla cada vez estaba más enrojecido y unos cuantos ligeros gemidos se escapaban de su boca.

-Eres tan hermosa –dijo mirándola.

-Espero que sigas diciendo eso en un par de meses –dijo ella.

-Para mi no importara que seamos un par de ancianos tu seguirás siendo perfecta –si que estaba seguro de eso.

-No me hagas esperar más –decía ella reclamando los labios de Stan.

La ropa de Stanley también termino en el piso, esa fue su primera noche juntos, su primera noche como una familia.

El primer mes juntos pasó pronto, gracias a Mary habían conseguido algunos muebles baratos, sus respectivas madres también los ayudaban aunque fuera por medio de sus hermanos, después de todo eran sus hijos y ellas querían ser parte de la vida de su futuro nieto o nieta. Carla resultó ser una excelente administradora, aprovechaba las ofertas de la pequeña tienda donde trabajaba para que en su pequeña casa no faltara nada, Stan tampoco se quedaba atrás seguía trabajando con Jimmy en el taller pero no dejaba escapar cualquier trabajo que se presentara por pequeño que fuera. Volvió a tener contacto con su mamá y el que tenía con Ford nunca lo perdió, fue a este a quien le dijo que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba cien porciento seguro de algo, también que estaba orgulloso de que él fuera a su universidad soñada, que estaba seguro que lograría grandes cosas, que se esforzara siempre.

-¿Stan cómo estas tan seguro que haces lo correcto? –le preguntó su hermano por teléfono.

-Porque mi corazón me lo dice, y si no le haces caso a tu corazón de qué sirve tenerlo –le respondió dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

-Pero tienes que avisarme cuando este por nacer, quiero conocer desde el primer día a mi sobrino, no importa que tan largo sea el viaje –le dijo Ford.

-Por supuesto que si, no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera. –Ford se marcharía en pocos días.

Los días siguieron pasando y otro mes se fue, Dios si que adoraba verla, ver como poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba. Carla tuvo que soportar las miradas inquisidoras de sus viejas compañeras de colegio, de muchas personas que se creían con el derecho para juzgarlos. Le fascinaba su risa ligera, el verla tejer todas las tardes algo distinto, sabía que era su primera novia y la única, tal vez no tendría experiencia como muchos otros pero si eso no era amor, entonces que carajos es _AMAR_ ya que el únicamente deseaba seguir a su lado.

Seguía trabajando en ese viejo motor, al parecer era bastante bueno en la mecánica, en tan poco tiempo Jimmy le daba chance de que se encargara el sólo de una reparación, Stan lo hacia encantado ya que significaba dinero extra.

-¡Stan teléfono! –grito el viejo ex motociclista desde su oficina.

Fue extraño quién lo podía llamar a esa hora limpió sus manos y fue hasta donde estaba su jefe, tomo el auricular y en menos de un minuto estuvo hecho pedazos. Salió corriendo, no escucho lo gritos de su jefe que le preguntaba que pasó.

La distancia le pareció infinita, su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho, su respiración era entre cortada, no podía decir una sola palabra. Por fin llego hasta la recepción, _¡MALDITA SEA!_ ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?

-Carla… Carla… McCorkle –dijo entre jadeos.

Escuchó la información y de nuevo corrió, encontró el pasillo, era largo, totalmente blanco, y le pareció que al mismo tiempo infinitamente frio. A distancia pudo ver a la Señora Anny y a Mary, las dos lloraban, ahí estaba esa punzada atravesándole el pecho, también esta su madre y Ford paso a su lado sin detenerse pero logro a escuchar la quebrada voz de su madre.

-Hijo… -pero Stanley no se detuvo.

Estaba recostada en la cama mirando por la ventana, era obvio que el invierno llegaría pronto, tenia suero conectado a su brazo, cuando la miró no supo que decir, qué carajos le podía decir en ese momento, cuáles eran la palabras adecuadas, palabras que no parecieran falsas, que no fueran mentiras para tratar de endulzar su propio dolor, es más qué se podía decir a si mismo para poder seguir conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Carla –ella volteo y le sonrió. Dios por qué le sonreía, él ya no se podía contener.

-Un niño… -por fin se rompió –Stan… era un niño.

La cubrió con sus brazos, y mientras ella ahogaba sus gritos en el pecho de Stanley, él se repetía mil veces en su cabeza que debía de permanecer fuerte para ella, sin embargo sus lágrimas tenían varios minutos fluyendo libremente.

Cómo era posible, sentía vértigo, se sentía fuera de lugar, es qué era una pesadilla, trataba de hilar sus ideas, de que algo saliera de su boca. En la mañana él era feliz, ahora todo se volvió una mierda, sus sueños comenzaban a desboronarse.

-Nuestro… hijo –la voz de Carla era tan tenue –nuestro hijo ya no esta.

Stanley la escucho, eso dolía, maldita sea si que dolía, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, las fuerzas se le escapaban, las palabras de Carla le taladraban la cabeza, comenzaba una jodida resonancia en su cabeza, deseaba cerrar lo ojos y abrirlos, que nada se eso estuviera ocurriendo.

-Todo estará bien… -dijo disimulando su voz. No supo porque lo decía, como le podía asegurar eso, cómo todo volvería a estar bien, le mentía, le mentía para que ella volviera a estar bien.

Tomó el rostro de Carla entre sus manos, lo hizo que lo mirara y volvió a decirlo. –Todo estará bien –la mentira se repetía.

-Stanley pero nuestro bebé, ya no seremos una familia –Carla lo miraba suplicante.

-Tú y yo somos una familia… estamos juntos –le dijo tranquilo –juntos volveremos a estar bien.

-¿No vas a dejarme? –le preguntó con voz dudosa.

-No pienses eso, yo te amo eso no va cambiar jamás –la abrazó, se quedaron llorando un rato más en silencio.

Carla pasó esa noche en el hospital, sus familias hablaron con ellos, la madre de Carla estuvo con ella un rato, lo mismo sucedió con Stanley, de igual manera sus hermanos se acercaron a ellos. Siempre recibieron la misma repuesta –Todo estará bien…

Regresaron a su casa, esa casa que tenía en la sala una cuna a medio armar, una cajonera con ropa que nunca sería utilizada, una pared a medio pintar, y en medio de todo esto unos padres que ahora ya no tenían hijo.

Hubo trabajo, mucho trabajo, Carla terminó la preparatoria, hubo viajes, bailes, regresaron a la adolescencia, pero sobre todo hubo silencio. Se sonreían mutuamente, pensando que todo esa estaba bien, y ambos decidieron callar, callar ese dolor que les seguía consumiendo, ella decidió desaparecer todo lo que le recordaba a su hijo y fingir que nunca existió, Stan siguió la estrategia, nunca hablaba de eso ni con su hermano gemelo, y se repetía a si mismo todo estará bien.

Por instantes así pareció serlo, creían ser felices, pero cuando estaban solos los recuerdos regresaban, la escuchaba llorar por las noches cuando pensaba que estaba dormido, pero él se quedaba callado y lloraba para sus adentros. Entonces por primera vez pelearon, después él llego cayéndose de borracho, lo llamo bueno para nada, y la primera vez que le dijo ZORRA.

Discutían, endilgándose todos sus defectos, todas sus fallas, reprochándose todas las cosas que dejaron el uno por el otro, y el rencor comenzó a crecer. Después de cada pelea, le seguían los largos días de silencio, de estar separados, luego se miraban y se decían, todo estará bien, se reconciliaban, se entregaban al sexo, se sonreían y pensaban que lo superarían, sin embargo cada uno comenzaba a pensar que era una mentira.

Las mentiras fueron creciendo, sobre todo aquellas para permanecer juntos, llegaron a la boca de Stanley la noche que no llegó a dormir y despertó entre los brazos de una rubia que había conocido la noche anterior, pero las mentiras no eran unidireccionales. Carla las decía o más bien se las decía así misma cuando su familia le preguntaba cómo estaba, bien, esa siempre era la respuesta.

Se mentían cuando a ella dejo de importarle que Stanley no pudiera conservar un trabajo, que ella salía todos los días para encontrarse con otro, para que cuando ambos regresaran a la casa que fingían que compartían, sonrieran y pensaran todo estará bien.

Sin embargo hacía más dos años que nada estaba bien…

Bebía en ese bar de mala muerte, deseaba pagar todos sus sentidos, apretando fuertemente su puño dentro de su bolsillo. Media botella de tequila de un solo trago, intentando apagar su furia pero sobre todo su dolor. Bastó con que alguien tropezara con él para que iniciara una pelea que de antemano sabría que no ganaría, con cada puñetazo que se estrellaba en su cara lavaba un poco de su miseria, escupiendo sangre, con una visión borrosa se despertó en aquel sucio callejón. Caminó tambaleándose en medio de la madrugada, no sabiendo a dónde diablos dirigirse, se dejó caer en la jardinera de un parque cercano, rodeado de flores, del mismo aroma que le recordaba a Carla. Sacó la maltratada hoja de papel que quemaba dentro de su bolsillo, y la leyó una vez más, mierda él se merecía más no un simple _"Adiós"._

Se fue de Jersey, abandono la casa, y simplemente decidió continuar…

 **CUARENTA AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Tenían dos semanas que habían regresado de su viaje por el Ártico, sí que se habían divertido, resulta que Gravity Falls no era el único lugar lleno de extrañezas. Pasaron muchos años para que pudiera recuperar un poco de su rota vida, los niños, Ford, sus bobos empleados, todos ellos lo hacían feliz.

-¡Hey Señor Pines! –le dijo Soos entrando a la sala de la Cabaña del Misterio.

-¿Qué paso Soos? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Mientras limpiaba encontré esta caja, me parece que son cosas importantes por eso las tenía guardadas –se la entrego.

Se sentó en el sillón, no recordaba que había dentro, unas viejas postales de Colombia, una carta con las iniciales R.S, sus primeros boxers entre muchas otras cosas, y al final de la caja una fotografía, una fotografía con ella, se la habían tomado una semana antes de que bueno todo eso pasara.

-¿Quién es ella? –le pregunto Soos.

-¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar la historia de un viejo? –le decía Stan.

-Claro que si –respondió Soos acercando una silla.

-Hace muchos años la conocía a ella…su nombre es Carla -Stan lo sabía era tiempo de que por fin se atreviera a hablar de esa parte de su vida, de esa historia que continuaba doliendo, Soos lo escucho, quería a ese tonto como a un hijo, claro jamás se lo diría. Las lágrimas surcaban sus rostros, nunca le fue fácil decir su nombre, y volver a vivir lo que por décadas enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Señor Pines, eso fue tan triste –decía Soos limpiándose la nariz.

-Ni el Nerd conoce toda la historia –le sonrió tristemente.

-¿Aun piensa en ella? –preguntó el robusto.

-No he dejado de pensar en Carla –le confeso.

-¿Entonces que espera? –algo se revelo en las palabras recién escuchadas.

…

Eran casi las seis de la cuando tocaron la puerta, se sorprendió Mimí no llagaba a clases de regularización hasta las siete, dejó los trastes en el fregadero, se secó las manos y se colocó el anillo que por alguna razón nunca se quitó.

Tenía diez años desde que regreso a Jersey ahora vivía en la vieja casa de sus padres, era enfermera pero le gustaba ayudar a varios niños de su barrio con las tareas.

-Ya voy – gritó acomodándose el mandil.

Abrió la puerta, no era necesario preguntar quién era ella lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo. Por varios minutos no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron, no supo a ciencia cierta cuando comenzó a llorar.

-Perdón –dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Una vez más la abrazó, dejo que ella lloraba contra su pecho mientras él lo hacía recargando su cabeza entre su pelo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le decía Carla acariciando su rostro.

-Por idiota, y bueno esa es una larga historia –le respondió sonriendo.

-Tenemos el tiempo necesario para escuchar lo que tengamos que decir –Carla lo invitaba a pasar.

-Tienes razón, estoy seguro que ahora en verdad todo por fin estará bien –le respondió.

Stan le ofreció su brazo, ambos entraron y aunque sabían que esa no sería una plática sencilla además de dolorosa, pero era tiempo de hacerlo, y esta vez no existirían las mentiras.

 **FIN**

Notas de la autora: Gracias a DISTROYER recordé mi amor por el STARLA, además de mi obsesión porque Stanley fuera el abuelo de los gemelos. Espero que hayan disfrutado mi historia y si le dan siguiente descubrirán una sorpresa en el Epílogo.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPÍLOGO**

Carla llamó a todos sus niños y canceló sus asesorías, sin que se dieran cuanta pasaron toda la noche hablando, sabiendo que fue de sus vidas después de que se separaran. Ambos sufrieron a su manera, y confesaron que en todo ese tiempo nunca había dejado de pensar en el otro.

-Por treinta años no dejaste de intentarlo, eso es sorprendente Stan- le dijo Carla enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Te había perdido a ti, él era todo lo que me quedaba… no podía perderlo para siempre. No lo hice sólo me ayudo un viejo ex colega de Ford –limpiaba su nariz –vaya me sorprende que hayas participado en todas esa manifestaciones y me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño de ser enfermera.

-Bueno aunque lo de Thistle no duro mucho, me agrado la idea de luchar por ciertas cosas sobre todo los derechos de las mujeres. Yo sé de primera mano lo difícil que era crecer en una familia tradicionalista que te limita, y bueno eso siempre me gusto.

-Esa es la "Hotpants" que conozco –dejó escapar un leve risa –también disfruta de patear traseros.

-Stan… tengo algo que confesarte, y tal vez al oírlo no seas capaz de perdonarme –dijo Carla apretando su falda.

Pines la miró fijamente, no sabía a qué se refería. –Habla -fue todo lo que dijo.

Estaba por comenzar a hablar, pero se escuchó como la puerta principal se habría, los dos voltearon.

-Mamá, ya traje todo lo necesario para que los niños pasen el verano con nosotros –hablaba un hombre castaño ligeramente despeinado y con lentes.

-Robert –decía Carla sorprendida.

Robert volteó a donde estaba su madre y vi sentado junto a un hombre mayor, enfundado en un traje negro y un tonto sombrerito a su costado.

-Lo siento Ma, no sabía que tenías vistas –le dijo un poco apenado.

El hombre miró detenidamente a Stanley, existía en ese sujeto algo terriblemente familiar, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero estaba seguro que lo conocía de algún lado. Robert se acercó y le dijo.

-¿Disculpe lo conozco de algún lado? –le preguntó.

-No que yo sepa, pero tú también te me haces conocido. ¿Alguna vez has ido a Gravity Falls? –le respondió Stan.

-No –Dios, esa sensación no lo dejaba.

-Robert por favor siéntate, tengo que decirle algo a los dos –dijo Carla suspirando.

Los dos hombres se pusieron cómodos, no estaban seguros que era lo que le diría Carla.

-Robert, te presento a Stanley Pines –él conocía ese nombre aunque nunca se lo dijo a su madre –Stan te presento a Robert McCorkle mi hijo, bueno… más bien nuestro hijo.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ese era el mayor secreto de Carla uno que había guardado por casi treinta y nueve años, sabía que en algún momento de su vida se develaría.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Carla? –le preguntaba Stanley.

-¿Este hombre es mi padre? –le decía Robert.

-Ustedes son padre e hijo, Dios no sé por dónde empezar. Después de que me fui con Thistle descubrí que estaba embarazada, a él no le importo que no fuera su hijo después de todo era parte de su ideología. Lo nuestro no había terminado nada bien, y no quería que pensaras que por estar esperando un hijo tuyo debíamos de estar juntos por lo que decidí que no te lo diría. Después de que naciera Robert deje la comuna, y pensé que necesitaba otro tipo de vida pero sobre todo me di cuenta de que era necesario que tú supieras que tenías un hijo, regresé a Jersey a buscarte sin embargo nadie sabía nada de ti ni siquiera tus padres era como si hubieras desaparecido, ahora sé porque. Encontré un trabajo, me mude a California y comencé a estudiar enfermería, seguía intentando encontrarte pero fue inútil además ahora tenía que cuidar a nuestro hijo, unos años después mientras estábamos de vacaciones cerca de Oregón leía un periódico y ahí estaba la noticia _"Stan Pines murió"._ Mi corazón siempre me dijo que eso no era verdad, pero ahí estaba la duda y sobre todo la culpa, por mí nunca supiste que Robert existía. Lo siento, mi silencio lastimó a dos de las personas que más quiero.

 _-¡CARAJO! ¡CARAJO! ¡CARAJO! ¡Maldita sea Carla! Sabias lo mucho que me dolió el perder a nuestro hijo, y no me dijiste que de nuevo estabas embarazada. ¡Me arrebataste ser su padre! –_ decía furioso Stanley.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero como seguirte buscando si estabas muerto –le decía Carla.

Siguieron reprochándose cosas por un par de minutos, Robert en todo este tiempo permaneció callado pensado lo que diría.

-¡Cállense los dos! ¡Dios no puedo creer que sea hijo de un par de idiotas! –dijo algo molesto.

 _-¡Hey no le hables a si a tu madre!_ –lo regaño Stan.

-Es tiempo de que me escuchen los dos, fueron un par de adolescentes tontos que sólo se lastimaron y no hicieron nada por remediarlo. Mamá yo sabía que el nombre de mi padre era Stanley Pines y también conocía algo de su "peculiar pasado", pero no entendía porque cada vez que te preguntaba por él evadías el tema, lo único que me dijiste era que realmente lo amabas y que era un buen sujeto por lo que decidí averiguar algo por mi cuenta. Yo también creía que estabas muerto, y eso no te exime de tu responsabilidad, si la querías debiste luchar por ella y no huir como un cobarde. Aghhh, y si me disculpan me tengo que ir porque Dipper y Mabel estarán aquí en una semana, y no sé cómo le diré que resulta que ahora tienen un abuelo. ¡Joder sí que tengo cosas que pensar! – se levantó y se fue por la puerta trasera.

-¡Que chiquillo tan impertinente! –Dijo Stan –no cabe duda que es mi hijo.

-Lo siento Stan, todo esto es mi culpa –decía Carla.

-Ahhh, los dos nos equivocamos y tendremos que lidiar con eso, por cierto ¿quiénes son Dipper y Mabel? –preguntó el viejo Pines.

-Son tus nietos –respondió morena.

-¡Diablos! No sólo tengo un hijo también tengo nietos –dijo emocionado.

-Y son… esa será una sorpresa hasta que los conozcas.

-Carla ¿crees que por fin podamos ser una familia?

-Sí, estoy segura. Ya no quiero volver a arrepentirme de lo que no hizo –lo miro a los ojos.

Stan fue hasta donde estaba Carla, la tomó de la cintura. –Seguiré el consejo de Robert y luchare por ustedes, empezando con esto –beso una vez más a Carla.

Sus corazones latieron como la primera vez que se besaron, se emocionaron. Existían muchos errores y dolor entre ellos dos, pero tal vez ahora podían continuar.

 **FIN DE NUEVO.**

Sí, me encanta la idea de que Stan es en realidad el abuelo de Dipper y Mabel por lo que podemos considerar esta historia un AU.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
